The Curse of the Potters
by DennWings
Summary: Harry has found that the potter's are cursed, anyone they save will bond to them, and with a bond so deep, any cammand they will do, anything, Harry is about to find out what the Girls of Hogwarts have to offer.
1. Prologe

Harry Potter was sleeping in the library after a night of desperate research into breathing underwater. Currently he was tossing and turning as dreams of merpeople danced in his head. In his Dream Harry found him self swimming at the bottom of the black lake, finding he can breath he swam to the Merpeople village, there he found Cho, Ron, and Gabrielle Delacour where tied. But where was Hermione, looking around he found two Merpeople holding a sleeping Hermione on a table, her shirt was open showing her B cup breasts, one of the Merpeople had a sharp knife. In the dream harry swam closer trying to save her...

"That hurts - get off - ouch -"

"Harry Potter must wake up, sir!"

"Stop poking me -"

"Dobby must poke Harry Potter, sir, he must wake up!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the morning sun. Dobby, of course, wouldn't stop pestering him with his annoyingly squeaking voice.

"Harry Potter needs to hurry! The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter-"

That got him up.

"Ten minutes!"

That didn't stop Dobby.

"Hurry, Harry Potter, you is supposed to be down at the lake with the other champions, sir!"

Harry's heart plummeted through him; he still had no way of completing the task.

"It's too late, Dobby. I'm not doing the task, I don't know how."

"Harry Potter will do the task! Dobby knew Harry had not found the right book, so Dobby did it for him!"

Harry was suspicious, the last time Dobby had did something for him, and he had ended up losing all the bones in his arm.

"What? But you don't know what the second task is."

"Dobby knows, sir! Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Herme-"

Now Harry was just confused, "Find my what?"

"You're Herme, the Herme who don't like house elf's working."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, the thing you miss the most. Here, you must eat this sir, right before you go into the lake, it is being Gillyweed."

"What does it do?"

"It makes Harry Potter breath underwater."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Quite sure, Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody talking about it in the staff room."

I hope I do better on this story than the other one, this story will be continued if i get more comments saying that they whant to see chapter 1, also learning form what happend i need a Beta for the story, just so i get the spelling and other right, I just wanted people to know what it is about, and to see if you want me to continue with it...


	2. second task and Hermione

Harry he tore through the school, and ran around to the lake, where Cedric, Fleur and Krum were waiting next to the judges table.

"I'm...here..." he panted, skidding to a halt and accidently splashing Fleur's robes. Fleur turned her nose up in disgust.

A few minutes later, they began. The whistle sounded and Harry removed his shoes and socks before stepping out into the icy lake, chewing and swallowing the Gillyweed. He stood and waited, as the crowd laughed and teased him from above.

Then he suddenly felt like he was suffocating, there was a pain on his neck. He felt large slits below the cold air, gills. So, he dived into the water. As he regained his senses he felt his hands and toes becoming elongated, the water felt comfortable, he felt as good as he did when he was flying. He swam out into the lake, so far that he couldn't see the bottom. As he was swimming, something grabbed hold of his ankle, a grindylow. He grabbed his wand and fired off a _Relashio_, to something of a strange affect. Instead of forcing the grindylow to let go it shot a jet of boiling water at them. Causing them to let go. He shrugged and moved on. He was now so deep in the lake that he could only see the silt floating alongside.

Harry swam deeper until he found the village square. There was a giant statue of a merperson, to which Ron, and Cho Chang, Gabrielle were tied.

Where was Hermione, harry thought that there was going to be 4 people in the lake, one for each...harry was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted Hermione, and as the dream she was tied to a table, her shirt cut open, her nipples hard because of the cold of the water, Harry swam closer, a few Merman where approaching with long knives. Another was chanting, Harry remembered that Merpeople like to sacrifice people that are smart, it gives them strength.

Harry swam at them, using his wand he shot red sparks at them, surprised they let go of Hermione and charged at him.

"Take your hostage and leave" said one.

"Yes...Leave now"

Harry aimed his wand and sent a Cutting Hex at them, harry was surprised to find that it Cut him in half; a few more cutting hex and the others swam off.

Harry swam up to Hermione, doing a quick spell to repair her shirt, remembering what her breast looked like.

Harry spotted Victor Crum he had a shark head, he came up snaps the ropes binding Cho and starts to take her back to the serves.

Harry waited for Cedric and Fleur, but with them not showing up, thinking something happened.

Harry untied Gabrielle as well as Ron, grabbing Hermione hand he started swimming up, on the way up, Harry seen a spear that looked like it will hit Hermione, Harry pointed his wand and shouted REDUCEO...a set of hot water hit the spear and knocked it away.

When his head broke the serves the last of the Gillyweed wore off.

"Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle are you all right" asked Harry.

"Iamokmasterjusttiredandwet" said Hermione.

"Yea, I am ok, what did you say Hermione." said Ron.

Gabrielle just nodded.

"What" said Harry to Hermione as he helped his two friends swim to shore?

Harry walked up onto the beach with Hermione and Ron, Fleur was thanking them for saving her sister.

Harry pulled himself off the ground and went towards the medical tent, when he looked back he found Hermione still on the ground.

Harry helped her up and walked with her to the tent.

"You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry...did it take you ages to find us?" asked Ron

Dumbledore then entered the conversation, "Yes, Harry, I think we would like to know what happened down there."

Harry told the headmaster what happened, and that Harry did not know about that the no one will be left behind, so when no one showed up Harry said that he untied the captured and returned to the beach.

Dumbledore noted that Hermione did not say anything.

"Did anything happen to Miss Granger" asked Dumbledore.

Harry did not want to tell Dumbledore about his dream, or what happened to Hermione down there, so he choose to tell the Headmaster about what happened on their way up.

"Well there was a spear coming right at her and I stopped it" said Harry.

"Oh dear, I thought it would have ended with James" said Dumbledore.

"What...what's wrong, what about my dad" asked Harry?

"Harrywearebonde dthebondisworki ngthemagic" said Hermione.

Harry was confused, "why is Hermione talking like that"

"There is a curse harry...a curse on the potter family" said Dumbledore.

Chapter 1 is finished...anyone know about the story line so fair, Harry is going to discover the curse, a plot and what the girls at Hogwarts can do...and I dont mean just magic and looks.

Here is a part of the curse (when harry thinks of how sexy if one of his bonded put on for example sexy panties, with no pants, the girls will do it, even if harry did not say it)

Chapter 2 coming soon


	3. the bond forms and discovery

Last Time:

"Did anything happen to Miss Granger" asked Dumbledore.

Harry did not want to tell Dumbledore about his dream, or what happened to Hermione down there, so he choose to tell the Headmaster about what happened on their way up.

"Well there was a spear coming right at her and I stopped it" said Harry.

"Oh dear, I thought it would have ended with James" said Dumbledore.

"What...what's wrong, what about my dad" asked Harry?

"" said Hermione.

Harry was confused, "why is Hermione talking like that"

"There is a curse harry...a curse on the potter family" said Dumbledore.

Harry fallowed Hermione and Dumbledore up to the Headmasters office, Ron and Ginny wanted to come as well, but Dumbledore told them to go to the Great Hall and get something to eat, and they will be down later.

Ginny was mad that she was not chosen to go into the lake, and was even madder as she was denied to see her Harry, but Dumbledore said that they will be back down shortly, so she went to the Great hall with Ron, Ginny was going to get all of harry favourite food for when he gets back.

(Harry)

Harry took a seat next to Hermione, she was still talking funny.

"Now Harry, let me explain about the Curse, the curse is called S.L.U.T" said Dumbledore.

"What you mean Slut"

"that's the name for the curse, any female you save, like you did for Ms Granger, forms a bond, it will make the Female bonded...how to put it...sex crazed with the other...meaning she will do anything you ask, and every time you dont do any...use a Muggle saying...love making, she will get more and more crazed, her magic will transform her body into something that will attract you, she will do you anywhere at any time if you dont take the curse to hart"

Harry was shocked and sad, he saved Hermione life, and now she was a sex crazed girl, he had done her in for life.

"Master...Harry, I can feel the bond completing, I...fell so much better" said Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Ms Granger, you are holding Mr Potters hand, you will feel better as long as your with him" said Dumbledore.

Harry wanted to try something, so he let go of Hermione hand.

(Hermione)

As Hermione sat down in Dumbledore's office she felt her mind and body changing, in her mind she felt the love for harry get stronger, she pictured Harry in only his boxers, his perfect body, his messy black hair, Hermione did not know where she got that image, but she found that she liked it, she felt a wave of pleasure hit her as her nipples became hard, she felt her bum swell a bit, her breasts swelled from B cup to C cup.

When Harry took her hand she felt like she could do anything, do any spell, make any potion and get it right first try, but when Harry let go of her hand for a sec, as the bond was not yet complete she felt her body heat up, her breasts swelled to DD size. Her pussy swelled up and began to drip socking her panties, Hermione grabbed Harry and kissed him on the lips hard, she forced her tongue inside, swished it around.

"Master harry, we need skin contact..." moaned Hermione as she broke the kiss.

Harry took her hand again "I am sorry Hermione, I just wanted to test something" said Harry.

As soon as Harry took her hand, her breasts shrank back to C cup, her pussy Juice's slowed down, and she had more controlled over herself.

"Master, if you do that again...well...I dont want to say what will happen" said Hermione.

Hermione had pictured herself sitting naked on his lap in the great hall, bouncing up and down on is hard cock...that was not a bad idea thought Hermione.

"Well, I am going to keep your hand until the bond complete" said Harry giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, or that what he was trying to do, but Hermione turned her head and their lips met each other.

Harry blushed while Hermione smiled.

"There is a book in the potter vaults that will explain more about the curse, tomorrow I will give you permission to leave the school to retrieve the book, Tonks and Remus will be your guards for the trip" said Dumbledore.

"Oh, and please no public lovemaking, dont want to give students ideas...or nightmares"

Harry and Hermione stood, harry found he eyes looking at the chair where Hermione was sitting, there was a wet spot, he shrugged thinking that she was still wet from the lake.

Hermione wanted to skip dinner and have it in their rooms, as they were walking there was a "POP" and a Dobby was standing there bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Master Harry Potter sir...Mistress Herme...Dobby was asked to show you to your new rooms" said Dobby.

"Dobby, call me Harry"

Hermione blushed "Hermione is fine"

Harry and Hermione fallowed dobby up to where the south tower was, they came to a stop by a painting of a garden with a pond, and sitting on a rock was a Mermaid.

"Hello Harry...Hermione, I see you are now to live in the room that I guard" said the Mermaid in a dreamy voice.

"Dobby know the password has not been set...Dobby needs to get a few things" said Dobby as he vanished in a POP.

Hermione turned to the Mermaid.

"Why not use HarHer"

Harry liked that password, as it was his name and her name together.

The mermaid nodded and the painting opened, inside was a small sitting room, with a door leading to a one bedroom, as well as a privet bath.

"Master Harry, how about a bath before we have dinner" said Hermione with a smile.

"You...you mean together...the same time"

Hermione giggled and unbutton the top of her rob...then the second button...then the third, Harry could start to see her bra.

Ohhhh, sorry to leave it there, and sorry for the short chapter, chapter 3 will be up soon and longer than this one,

Q/A, 1, this story is something like the first one, Harry is going to find out that the girls of Hogwarts have to offer, there is one warning, Harry told Hermione to go to the pool and wet herself (hot day) but Hermione took it the wrong way and peed herself,


	4. Chapter 3

Harry shut his eyes, he did not want to see her naked just yet, but he tried not to think of that, he remembered that if he did, Hermione will go sex craze and fuck him right then and there, so taking a peak he found Hermione slipping her panties off.

**HERMIONE**

Hermione watched as Harry cover his eyes, that made Hermione strip slower, she threw her bra onto the couch, as well as her shirt and pants, taking her panties she throw them at harry, her panties landing on his shoulder brought a blush to Harrys cheeks.

Hermione landed over and took his hands away from his face, and placing them on her breasts.

Removing her hands Harry's hands stayed where they were, so placing her hands on his shoulder she kissed him again.

**HARRY**

Harry felt something light land on his shoulder, thinking it was a towel, but moving his head he found it was a pair of red panties, and looking closer at it there was a wet spot in the middle.

Harry looked at Hermione and was shocked to find she was beautiful. Her rob had covered her beautiful body, her C cup breasts with hard nipples, her hairless legs and in the muddle Hermione love tunnel was bare, no hair and was clean shaven.

"Like what you see"

Harry did not know what to say, he felt himself get hard but with the rob on he did not show it, Hermione turned and walked toward the bathroom, she wiggled her bum as she walked, stopping a few times to lick her lips at him as she entered the bathroom.

A few seconds later as Harry was getting ready, he heard the water running and Hermione humming.

Harry put on a pair of swim shorts, grabbing a towel he walked into the bathroom.

In the bathroom Harry found Hermione already in the tub, she had made allot of bubbles, each where a different color and smell.

"Hay Harry...like the every flavour bubbles" said Hermione as she put a few bubbles on each nipple.

Harry smiled and stepped into the tub, sitting down he let the hot water relax him, and Hermione put an arm around him and held him close.

"So...Hermione, about the bond...um...you have to do anything I say"

Hermione smiled, "yes Harry, you tell me anything and I will do it"

Harry thought for a moment remembering what Hermione did in the Headmaster's Office

"Hermione...can you kiss me again"

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the common room, she was waiting for Harry to show up, and she waited...and waited...

She got up and went to the bathroom to have a little fun with her new dildo, she went into a bathroom stall after seeing if anyone was in there, there was a second year by the sink, Ginny could see a dildo sticking out of her bum and with the blush on her cheeks told Ginny that it was great having it there, Ginny thought she might try that sometime with Harry, she thought as she removed her skirt and panties, turning the dildo on she moved it slowly in and out as she sat on the toilet, she did not go too far in, she did not want to pop her cherry so soon, that will be harrys Job, and with the law if a wizard pops a girls cherry they will have to married, Ginny could not wait to get her hands on the potter money. Little did Ginny know that Harry was popping Hermione cherry just outside the bathtub in there room

Ron had checked the hospital wing to find that Harry or Hermione was there, but he was told that they both left a while ago, as Ron was walking down the hall, searching for his soon to be girlfriend he bumped into Cho.

"Sorry Cho Did not means to bump into you" said Ron.

"That's ok, I was on my way to find Cedric" said Cho running off.

Ron got up, brushed himself down and was about to walk away but he found that where Cho fell there was a pink dildo, he was about to pick it up when Cho ran back and grabbed it, and walked away.

Thinking about the Dildo he remembered Hermione, he could not wait to get her out of her panties and into his bed.

Cho walked into the girls bathroom and slid into a stall, taking out the pink dildo she slid it into her wet Love hole, that's when she hear moans of "oh Harry...like that...yaaa" coming form the next stall, and Cho remembered that was Ginny voice, with a quick look under the door there was only one pair of legs.

Meanwhile in Harry and Hermione new room Hermione was on her hands and knees, Harry was behind her pounding her pussy, Hermione felt so good she let out a moan as she felt Harry go in and out of her swollen Pussy.

Harry cock swelled and shot a load of hot sticky cum inside Hermione; Harry pulled out and lay down beside her as Hermione collapsed beside him. Looking down he found a little cum leaking out of her pussy.

Hermione seen what Harry was looking at, she put a finger in her pussy and then licking the cum off her fingers.

"Master harry that was great...maybe tomorrow at breakfast we can fuck in the great hall...maybe pass me around to your friends "said Hermione.

"No... Dont ever say that, I want you, no one elts can have you" said Harry kissing Hermione.

Well that's the end of Chapter 3; the next one will be a few days, as I am trying to make it longer


	5. Chapter 4 Hermione and a girl

Chapter 4 is up, I had help form Kristopher Smith (dont remember the pen name)

CHAPTER 4

Harry smiled across the bed at his bonded lover Hermione and happily watched her smile back.

"Mione," he started, blushing red, "I think it might be best if we stay in our room until Dumbledore sends us to Diagon Alley. Just for safety sake"

Hermione looked back at him and shook her head slightly

"No Master Harry, we will need food. We could head down now, and get our food early to beat the crowds"

At the mention of food Harry's stomach groaned and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right"

He kissed her gently and then climbed out of bed, pulling his underwear and robe on with his back to her, seeing her with her robe on too when he turned around.

She was moaning as her breasts grew and he cursed and dashed across the room to grab her hand, watching as her breasts dropped back to B-cups.

"Shit Mione, I'm so sorry. I forgot we need contact."

"It's okay Master, this is new to both of us. I expect that you would forget since you're not used to it yet"

Harry sighed relieved and kissed Hermione in thanks, only pulling back to catch his breath.

"Come on then" Harry told her, somewhat breathlessly. "Let's go get some food"

The pair quietly made their way down to the Great Hall, hands interlinked and a smile on both of their faces. They reached the hall without any incidents and sat besides one another. They looked down at the plates and Harry called out clearly, "Cereal for two please" earning him a kiss on the cheek from Hermione for being polite to the elves.

Within seconds a large bowl of cereal appeared, with two spoons.

Harry looked puzzled and Hermione just giggled.

"I guess the elves already know, Master Harry"

"Yes, but how are we supposed to eat this comfortably and without breaking skin contact?"

Hermione bit her lip and paused, thinking.

"I have an idea. Can you shut your eyes please Master?"

He did so, and heard her rustling in her robe and the swishing of a wand before he felt something change. It felt to him like there was a draft and he shivered, his cock responding to the feeling and stiffening. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and all of a sudden his cock was warm again, though it now felt wet. There was also a comfortable weight on his knee.

"Okay, you can open your eyes" Hermione's voice said to him and he did so, taking in the sight before him. Hermione was sitting on his lap, and cock, after having transfigured their robes to be connected while still looking like two separate robes. "Wow Mione, you're really smart" he told her, causing her to blush. She turned towards him slightly and they both gasped at the sensations of the friction.

"Oh Merlin" Harry gasped, "I think, I think we need to try and focus on breakfast"

Hermione nodded and swivelled back slowly, eliciting a groan from Harry who leaned forwards to grab a spoon. The forward motion forced Hermione to lift and he gasped at the feelings. He leaned back and she settled back down onto his cock and he groaned. Looking up at her, he noticed her face was bright red, and she was panting slightly. This continued for a few minutes as the two quietly ate their breakfast, pleasuring themselves and each other as they leaned forward until Hermione froze

"Mione, I need to" Harry started before falling silent as she held a finger over his lip, effectively quietening him.

"Oh Fuck" she muttered, "I didn't realise it was so late"

Harry's brow creased again until he realised the slight rumbling noise he could hear was the rest of the school coming for breakfast as they streamed into the Great Hall.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's leg in reassurance and he relaxed slightly until Ron sat beside them.

"Hey guys" the redhead started, "You're here rather early. What's up?"

Harry blushed at the unintended relevance of Ron's words but Hermione saved them.

"Hi Ron, Me and Harry have something to discuss with Professor Dumbledore, so we figured we'd get breakfast early."

Ron nodded then his eyes narrowed. "That may be so, but why are you sitting on his lap?"

This time Harry came to Hermione's rescue, an excuse just rolling off his tongue.

"She was complaining that the benches were too hard, and at the time there was nothing to transfigure into a cushion"

The redhead seemed placated and shrugged. As he turned away to grab some toast, Hermione whispered something in harries ear, and his eyes widened and he shook his head. Hermione nodded again, and before Harry could respond, Ron turned back towards them talking about Quidditch. Harry did his best to nod along and say things that fit the topic, but he was seriously hindered my Hermione who was busy flexing her pelvic muscles around his cock. Eventually his body had reached the point of no return and Harry quickly cast Silence on them both as they came, Harry holding Hermione's waist for support, their mouths wide in silent celebration.

With a quick movement Harry cancelled the spell on them and brought his hand up to his mouth as if to catch a yawn, watching as Hermione quickly copied him.

"Sorry mate, I think we got up too early" he said to Ron quickly, "Can you pass us some toast?" As Ron turned away again Hermione lifted herself off Harry and fixed their robes, sitting back on Harry's lap, feeling his cum very slowly draining out of her pussy onto her robe and legs.

Harry took the toast from Ron and thanked him.

"Well, I guess we had better go wait for Dumbledore" He said, placing his hand on Hermione's arm as if to pull her with him.

**Slytherin Table**

Malfoy and a few Slytherin had entered the great hall and seen what potter and the Mudblood had done. Malfoy knew an Orgasm from across the room.

*so Potter and the Mudblood getting it on and no one noticed, not even Weasley, I think I am going to have some fun* thought Malfoy as he finished his breakfast.

Malfoy was thinking about getting granger alone for some fun, but his plan went out the window as the other Weasley entered and sat down next to the Golden trio.

*so, maybe I could get the other Weasley and make potter bag him to see her* thought Malfoy as he planned his revenge.

Potter and the Mudblood left the table and walked out of the great hall.

Pansy Parkinson watched as Harry and granger left the great hall, she smirked as she noticed a little white stuff run down granger's leg.

Pansy finished her breakfast and left the great hall, she was about to return to the common room when someone grabbed her from behind.

She was pulled into an empty class room; the person who did it was Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing" she sneered.

"I have class in an hour with the dam griffendores, so I need some" said Malfoy as he grabbed her skirt and yanked it down as with her panties, she was helpless as Malfoy pulled his pants down and enter and started pounding her pussy.

Pansy could do nothing as this started at the beginning of the year, she was a virgin but by the second day Malfoy took it and started using her as a sex slave, she was remerging the old law, if a witch is raped for a year, they become a sex slave to the one who raped, and she was close to doing that.

She felt Malfoy shoot his load inside her and leave, she got up and pulled her panties and skirt back up, and she sat down at the desk and cried.

Well that it for chapter 4

How do you like the story, would harry save Pansy form Malfoy, will Malfoy plan work of getting to pop Ginny cherry

Find out in chapter 5 the third task and Tonks


End file.
